The claimed inventions relate generally to locking mechanisms, particularly those for doors, and more particularly, to safe or security doors. The claimed inventions concern mechanisms that improve the ability of such doors and their locking systems to withstand external forces intended to disable the locking systems and allow unauthorized entry.